Smiling
by angie weasley23
Summary: "¿Por qué siempre estás sonriendo, Peeta?" "¿Por qué no debería estar sonriendo?" Pienso en cientos de razones. Para empezar, estamos en medio de los Juegos del Hambre. Por otra parte, Peeta está muriendo lentamente de envenenamiento en la sangre. Y me sigue sonriendo. Two-shot. TRADUCCIÓN


¡Hola!

Aquí vengo con otra historia, esta vez es una traducción, por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece. Sólo me encargué de traducirla. La historia original está en inglés y es de** macawtopia**, quien me dio su autorización para realizar esta traducción.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. La historia es de macawtopia.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo la historia :)

* * *

**Smiling**

Cuando regreso de la cacería de esa noche, Peeta está apoyado contra una roca en una esquina de la cueva intentando cuidadosamente poner un poco de peso sobre su pierna herida, con poco éxito. Su cara, ya sucia con restos de pintura y barro y enrojecida debido a la fiebre, hace una horrible mueca que me hace poner una mueca de dolor en simpatía.

Rápidamente pongo en el suelo mi arco y lo que cacé para ir a ayudarlo, y el sonido hace que Peeta levante la vista. Por un momento, él luce aliviado que yo esté bien, y entonces, mientras lo ayudo a sentarse, él me lanza una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

Por supuesto, esto no es nada nuevo. Cada vez que entro a la cueva después de haberme ido, o incluso si solo he estado preocupada un rato y no he estado prestándole mucha atención a Peeta, el momento en que estoy de vuelta con él siempre me sonríe. Y no es una sonrisa blanda, de adoración o para ganar patrocinadores… es como si él estuviera genuinamente de buen humor, incluso disfrutándolo.

Usualmente, sólo asiento para hacerle saber que vi su sonrisa y que ya puede parar, pero esto ha estado sucediendo por tanto tiempo que no puedo soportarlo más. Es desesperante la forma en la que él actúa algunas veces, como si estuviéramos en una especie de vacaciones juntos en una cueva sólo por diversión. ¿Cómo puede fingir cuando hay tanto en riesgo? Y si sólo lo hace por las cámaras… ¿Cómo puede vivir con él mismo? Después de todo, ¿no fue él quien no quería perder quién era por los Juegos? Es difícil para mí imaginar que el chico que estaba tan empeñado en preservar su esencia pueda fingir esas sonrisas tan realistas para las personas que están animando por verlo matar a alguien o morir.

Así que, olvidándome por un momento que la audiencia y los patrocinadores nos están escuchando, le preguntó, "¿Por qué haces _eso_, Peeta? ¿Cuál es el punto?"

Él luce algo sorprendido ante mi tono irritado, "Bueno… supuse que si no empezaba, tu sabes, a rehabilitar mi pierna, podría…"

Frunzo el ceño mientras me siento junto a él, desatando lo que queda de la trenza que hice esta mañana y preparándome para rehacerla, "No, no eso. ¿Por qué sonreíste?"

Ante esto, Peeta se ríe de mí, diciendo, "Lo siento, Katniss. No sabía que te molestaba. No sucederá otra vez".

De alguna manera, su ligereza me irrita aún más, "Peeta, hablo en serio. ¿Por qué siempre estás sonriendo?" mi voz suena más amenazante de lo que yo había pretendido, pero eso no parece molestarlo. Él simplemente se encoge de hombros, "¿Por qué no debería?"

Puedo pensar en cientos de razones, pero antes de que pueda decirlas Peeta continúa hablando, "¿Qué lograría si yo dejara de sonreír, Katniss?"

"Dejarías de volverme loca, para empezar", me quejo, pero sólo a medias porque estoy empezando a ver el punto de Peeta.

Él se da cuenta de esto, tan perceptivo como es, y otra vez me sonríe, "Eso es mentira, y lo sabes. Y sólo para que quede claro, sonrío cuando te veo venir porque me alegra verte, así de simple. Porque me alegra ya no estar solo, y porque apenas puedo creer seas tú quien esté aquí conmigo, cuidándome."

Mientras dice esto su sonrisa se esfuma en algo más serio y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Tener sus ojos, con su completa honesta y cariñosa expresión, clavados en los míos se siente como mirar directamente al sol. Pronto, esto se convierte en demasiado para mí y estoy a punto de romper el contacto visual cuando Peeta toma mi mano:

"También Katniss… cuando te sonrío, a veces luces un poquito menos miserable y desesperada. Incluso una vez casi me sonreíste. Y si hay una persona que conozca que debería sonreír con más frecuencia, esa eres tú."

Por un segundo estoy molesta de nuevo. Pienso: claro, está muy bien para él decir que yo debería sonreír más seguido mientras él está sano y salvo en esta cueva y yo estoy ahí afuera arriesgando mi pellejo cazando, buscando comida, luchando y escondiéndome… pero este pensamiento es reemplazado rápidamente por otro. Que estaba equivocada: Peeta no está sonriendo sólo para las cámaras o los patrocinadores. A pesar del extremo dolor en el que está constantemente y lo irremediable de esta situación, él continúa sonriendo con esa sonrisa hermosa y alentadora que tiene porque quiere animarme.

En otras palabras, el Capitolio no lo ha quebrado ni cambiado, ni de lejos. Y de repente, sé que nunca estuvo en peligro real de convertirse en una pieza más en los Juegos del Hambre.

Así que, dándole un apretón a su mano, le sonrío.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Me gustaría saber qué les pareció en un review ;)

En pocos días espero estar publicando el último capítulo de esta historia...

... y de parte de macawtopia: no se olviden de sonreír hoy :)


End file.
